that perches in the soul
by tallgeese
Summary: *Completed* Aizen has ordered Ulquiorra to keep Orihime's spirit alive. Does an unfeeling guy like him really have the potential to ease the pain of her loneliness? UlquiorraxOrihime
1. An order

**I know, I know, shippers don't usually make a lot of sense with their pairing, and Ulqui-hime is no exception, but it's a pairing I very much enjoy (being the rampant Ulquiorra fanboy that I am) and I love writing romance, so this was the only logical step to make. Some of the small details may not sync up with the story of Bleach, and for that I appologize. Just try to enjoy the characters and the story from it's own perspective. I don't own the show or characters.**

**Also, as someone who doesn't speak japanese, I've tried to keep the script I've outlined fully in english. I may decide to add the japanese honorifics (san, sama, chan, kun) depending on reader reaction and how the finished product looks, but that'll be all.**

**Chapter 1: An order**

Hueco mundo is a world of palid grey, one in which a sense of desperation is inescapable. Its existance holds no logic, no greater meaning, and no higher purpose; nor do its residents. A desert that stretches forever while it parches the lips and souls of all who encounter it. Could a place like this- one of violence and despair- be anything less than hell itself?

Orihime Inoue struggled with the view from her window, trying in vain to find something worthwhile to set her gaze to. If she could just find one trace of beauty here. If she could only find one bit of hope to latch onto and help her find her strength.

"I'm here for all of them." She said weekly, muttering to herself. "For Rukia, for Sado, for Ishida." She spent a few seconds saying the names of each of her friends, trying to picture each individual face as she spoke.

"And for Tatsuki, and for Chizuru. For Abarai and for…" Another pause, her voice faltered. "for him." Her knees failed her, and her balance gave way. She did little to resist as she fell onto the ground, hot tears escaping her large brown eyes as muffled sobs echoed against her room. What a contradiction she found herself in! She needed to remember that she was protecting them to find the strength to keep living, yet remembering their faces made her time here unbearable. A few minutes passed before she staggered back to her feet, abandoning her search for beauty outside and turning her attention to the tray of food that had been delivered minutes ago. She stared at it dispassionately. It looked and smelled wonderful, but no force on earth could bring her appetite back to her.

"He'll force me if I don't. And-and anyway, it sure looks good! Someone must have worked really hard to make it so it'd be a shame to let it go to waste!" These words came out sounding much more chipper than she feared she was capable of, and it helped her find the willpower to force her nauseous stomache to accept a small portion of the food. It really was very good, although it sat hard inside of her and added to the ill feeling she'd had since she arrived. The attempt at a meal finished, she moved over to a nearby couch and lay back in it. At the very least her room was lavish, not a simple prison cell as she'd originally feared. Her biggest complaint was that it was so horribly plain, everything 

everywhere was some different shade of grey or white. The lack of diversity was suffocating, and she had to close her eyes to escape the sense of vertigo it caused within her. Before long she was asleep.

"You wished to see me, Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra Schiffer bowed prefunctorily as he entered the private quarters of his master. At a table before him a tall man with slicked brown hair sat comfortably, sipping tea with a content expression on his face. In response to his name the man turned to Ulquiorra, smiling softly.

"I did. How is Ms. Inoue?" He took another sip of tea, slurping softly. Ulquiorra locked his cold green eyes onto the visage before him, his voice composed and devoid of emotion.

"By your wish, I have taken every step to safeguard her vitality. Nourishment, accomidation, and medicine are ever at her disposal, as are the means to forcefully administer them should she refuse to take care of herself."

"My word! And why on earth shouldn't she want to do that?" Aizen asked with mock surprise.

"It defies logic, my lord, as the decision to come here was ultimately her own. However, preparation for every circumstance is vital to success."

"Yes, I guess it is. You don't know much about humans, do you Ulquiorra?"

"About humans?"

"Yes, keeping one as a pet is tricky work. Keeping the body alive just isn't enough with them. If you allow their hope to fade, they become little more than walking corpses. I wonder how our lady is doing in that regard." He set his cup down softly, the smile he always wore growing more amused at the well-masked confusion that Ulquiorra's eyes betrayed.

"I will not fail to keep her alive for as long as she is useful to you, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said, secretly hoping this would be enough to satisfy his orders.

"Yes, yes, but make sure she's emotionally comfortable too. Take very good care of her, Ulquiorra, I never want it said that I was anything but a hospitable host."  
"Your wish is that I coddle her?"

"If need-be, certainly." Aizen started to laugh. "I order you to make her as comfortable as she can possibly be, physically and emotionally." There was a moment of silence between the two men. Finally, the young espada lowered his head respectfully.

"I understand, my lord." Aizen waved his dismissal, and Ulquiorra left. It wasn't until several minutes after he left that Aizen's laughter finally ceased.

"Now then." He said good-naturedly, returning to his tea. "This should prove to be very entertaining."

Contrary to his words, Ulquiorra didn't understand. As a strategist, a warrior, and even as a servant he had absolute confidence in his abilities, but how on earth could he be expected to emotionally support a human? He had entered her room only minutes earlier, finding the food she'd been left partially eaten and her asleep nearby, fresh tears staining her face. He saw no reason to care about them, normally, but Aizen's order was absolute. With an awkwardness that was completely against his character, he stood beside her and waited for her to awake.

What a surprise it was for Orihime to wake to the sight of a pale specter hovering over her! It must have been, since her first semi-concious action after seeing it was to rise suddenly, ramming her fist against it with all the skill and grace of a top martial artist. Her punch had almost reached it's target before she recognized the spectre as Ulquiorra. He removed his hand from his pocket simply, using the back of his hand to absorb the strike as he'd done countless times against countless opponents. She immediately recoiled, sweating and laughing nervously.

"Ohhh! I'm so sorry! I thought you might be some kind of prowler or something. You're not hurt are you?" She was genuinely worried, even though she knew it wasn't within her power to hurt someone like him.

"You needn't concern yourself." He returned his hand to it's appropriate pocket, his eyes never once leaving hers. They seemed to be searching for something, they were cold and distant, but at the same time curious and longing. Despite herself, Orihime blushed, it almost felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Do you need something? You're staring." She started to avert her gaze in hopes of easing the sudden tension.

"Woman, what is it that you want?" The question came so suddenly that she was at a loss for words.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you require, what must be provided to maintain your well being?" The source of her shock wasn't the question itself, but the fact that it was he who asked it.

"You're worried about me, Ulquiorra?"

"I'm not. However, upon lord Aizen's order I am to keep 'hope' alive within you."

"Aizen's order… to keep my hope alive…" Orihime parroted him softly. Hope was something she'd lost when she agreed to come here. Her heart had all but died as she said her unheard farewell to Ichigo and abandoned everything she cared about in hopes of saving it. Could she ever be happy again? Was there anything this unfeeling man, this cold and ugly world, could do to make her feel complete?

"I just want..." She began.

"Yes?" Her composure suddenly changed from sad to hyper, a huge smile crossed her face and her voice became slightly more shrill.

"You to remember my name!" She declared merrily. "You've been calling me 'woman' since I got here, I have a name y'know! It's Orihime. I'm Orihime Inoue. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She extended her hand, which Ulquiorra promptly stared at "Let's try having a conversation, okay? We'll start with an introduction. I just told you my name, now you tell me yours."

"My name is already known to you. You spoke it just a few moments ago." His reply was cool and polite. She stuck her tongue out in response , using the hand she hadn't extended to try and jerk one of his out of its pocket.

"C'mon! Aizen ordered you!" She wasn't happy that he wasn't being kind of his own will, but the prospect of finally having a friend gave her a faint glimmer of excitement for the first time in a long time. He let his discomfort show on his face, but ultimately allowed his hand to be tugged out and pressed into hers.

"Orihime Inoue, I am Ulquiorra Schiffer." He said evenly. She was so happy at the gesture she almost wanted to hug him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We're aquaintances now, okay? Maybe one day we can even be friends, Ulquiorra."

"If a 'friend' is what you require." He was uncertain why, but the feel of her hand caused a pulse of warmth to surge down his arm to his chest. This feeling was incomprehensible to him, and as such was almost instantly forgotten. His attempt at kindness was for the sake of his master's order, nothing more. Just as her desire for kindness was an act of desparation and little else. Regardless of its root sources, however, on that silent evening-so indistinguishable from all that had come before it- a bond had been created between the two of them.


	2. A conversation

_Thanks to all my fifty viewers and three reviewers for such a warm reception of my work. I wasn't expecting to catch that many eyes in a section like bleach that gets fanfics so regularly. Anyway, I tend to have problems pacing my stories when I write them, but I've been planning my Ulqui-hime pairing for quite a while, and I hope to eventually prove that this pairing can actually be done quite light-heartedly! Though it definitely has to be dark initially._

**Chapter 2: A conversation**

Ulquiorra stood like a statue in the corner of Orihime's quarters, his gaze fixed intently on Orihimes large, almost oblivious smile.

"You've been practicing, right? Let's hear it." She said insistantly. She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, gazing up at him. He exhaled sharply before complying.

"How wonderful to see you again, Ms. Orihime, I trust that you've taken care to maintain your body's level of health?" He asked in his usual monotonous tone, a very slight strain being the only indication that he had tried to put any feeling into it. She sighed in response. For the past five days she'd been trying to teach him the proper way to greet someone, and from time to time she felt she was making progress (though she hadn't once successfully convinced him to smile.) It was surprisingly entertaining, and his daily visits had eventually grown to be the highlight of her day.

"No! No, no, no! That's not right. Be more friendly, and use smaller words. Try to do as I do, are you ready? " She cleared her throat. "Hiya, Ulquiorra, having a good day? It's great to see you again."

"Hiya, Orihime, having a good day? It's great to see you again." He parroted her exactly, with the sole exception being that his voice carried not even the slightest trace of warmth or emotion. Hearing such casual words spoken in such a serious tone was unbearably hilarious, and she doubled over with mad laughter.

"Ulquiorra, you're priceless!" She choked out between giggles. Her eyes started to tear up from laughter. He stared at her in dispassionate confusion as she slowly recomposed herself and stood up once again. "I guess that's as good as we're going to get at introductions, huh? Let's go ahead and move on to small talk now." Moving behind him, she started pushing his frame toward her dining table, beckoning him to sit. She then ran to the chair across from him and sat herself.

"What is the purpose of speaking unnecessarily?"

"But it's NOT unnecessary." Orihime waved her hands excitedly. "You talk because you want to share you feelings with your friends. It's fun."

"Fun, you say?" Orihime scratched her head, not surprised that he didn't understand, but uncertain how to go about explaining it to him.

"Y'know what I think, Ulqui? You try to be too analytical about things. There's no scientific reason why some things are enjoyable, you know. They just are. Don't you enjoy doing anything?"

"I am a servant, it is not necessary for me to take pleasure in anything that I do."

"You don't enjoy anything? Nothing ever makes you happy?" This was a trait in Ulquiorra that had always confused her. She'd had limited encounters with many different Arrancar during her stay in Hueco Mundo, and all of them-even frightening ones like Grimmjow and Nnoitora- had so many traits that were so human. Why was this man so different?

"That word has no meaning to me." Ulquiorra was growing visibly irritated.

"Just try making conversation, okay? Please? For me?" She winked at him. He grimaced, knowing he couldn't deny her something so reasonable, regardless how little he would enjoy it.

"What would you have me speak of?"

"Ummm…" She touched her finger to her chin in a thoughtful pose. "How's about the weather? Have you been enjoying it?"

"The weather here is as it has always been, woman. It shall remain so for the rest of eternity." Orihime's brow darkened, a look of sorrow crossing her face as welling tears lit her eyes. Why did this sudden sadness of hers stir such discomfort in him?

"Orihime." She said somberly. "I hoped you would keep using my name." Ulquiorra was suddenly overcome with a very strange feeling. He did not lament his lapse in calling her 'woman'. After all, it should make no difference by what title he called her. Yet the knowledge that this mistake had upset her stirred a great, unpleasant feeling inside of him. He couldn't comprehend why he should feel this way, it was completely alien to him.

"Orihime then. If you insist on such a trivial thing then I shall accommodate you." His voice did nothing to betray the feelings he'd felt, but once again his eyes did. Orihime caught a glimpse of it as he spoke this indirect appology, and it instantly healed her sadness at his mistake. Was it possible that he was sorry to have hurt her?

"Thanks!" She was instantly chipper again. "I didn't mean to get so upset by it, I know you didn't go out of your way to hurt me Ulquiorra. You're not that kind of guy, I can tell it by your eyes." More merry giggling.

"I have nothing to gain by causing you trauma."

"I know, I know, right? So the weather isn't much of a conversation point. Let's see what else we have." She suddenly remembered one of the first problems she had when she arrived here. "Hey, Ulqui? Can I ask you a favor?

He made no verbal reply, but it was clear he was listening.

"It's just that there's no color here." She said, looking around the room. "Everything is so plain that it's kind of uncomfortable. Haven't you noticed?"

"It's not wo-" He began

"-th considering!" Orihime finished at the same time as him, and started laughing. "You're so guarded Ulquiorra. It's like you don't care about anything. Isn't there anything in the whole wide world that you like?"

"There are only three types of things in this world." Ulquiorra began. "The first are the people and resources that can be of use to Lord Aizen, which must be aquired. The second are those who could stand as an obstacle before Lord Aizen, which must be eliminated. Finally, there are those things which lack any value to Lord Aizen; utter trash that is unworthy of thought or consideration."

"The way you think only of Aizen, it's almost like you're in love with him." Orihime said dreamily.

"Don't be absurd."

"But what about you, Ulquiorra? You're a good person, why don't you try living for yourself?" When he gave her his usual look of incomprehension, she tried to elaborate. "Suppose there was no Aizen? How would you live?"

"To live without Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra didn't understand this woman. How was she capable of making him question things he'd always held to be absolute. It infuriated and confused him. "I cannot imagine it."

"Didn't you live without him before?"

"Logic indicates that I did, but I have no memory of my life before."

"Try to remember, okay? I want to try and teach you how to see the beaty in things! It's not all trash!" She blushed a little bit as she added. "I'd like to see you smile, Ulquiorra. No living creature is without emotion."

Ulquiorra knew that it would accomplish nothing to explain logic to a breed of creature as illogical as a human teenage girl, so he simply responded with: "If that is what you require, it is what I will attempt."

"Okay then! But I expect a really serious try! Don't forget that you're Aizen's numero cuatro Espada!" Their time together was drawing to an end, and at length Ulquiorra stood to leave. As he reached the doorway he turned to face her one final time.

"I will see to your request of having more color added to your room."

"Thank you so much. It truly means a lot to me. Oh! And thank you for talking to me. You're not as bad at small talk as you think and… and I really feel like I know you a little better now." He said nothing in response simply turned and walked away. She needn't have thanked him for simply doing as he was ordered.

"Oh darn!" Orihime declared to herself after he'd left. "I really should have taught him how to say goodbye properly, too."

Scene change

Ulquiorra couldn't stop thinking as he walked down the long corridors of Aizen's castle, trying to comprehend why that woman cared so deeply about such insignificant things. While he didn't understand it, he could see now that Aizen was correct, these small changes seemed to have increased her vitality. Could it be that there truly was some importance in all of this 'greeting' and 'small talk' nonsense? Perhaps it merited research. A few yards ahead of him, walking in the opposite direction he caught sight of another Arrancar: one with whom there was no love lost. The man walked with his usual arrogant stride, the lower right portion of his face concealed by his hollow's mask. Upon approaching Ulquiorra, this man-Grimmjow Jeagerjaques- flashed an irritated smile.

"Ulquiorra." He said smugly. "Been a good dog as usual?"

"Hiya, Grimmjow, having a good day? It's great to see you again." He repeated Orihime's words a second time, with his usual monotonous voice. The other Espada gave him the most peculiar look he'd ever encountered.

"Ulquiorra, did you… Did you hit your head or something?" As he finished this sentence he doubled over in mad laughter, hooting merrily and grabbing his sides.

"How strange, it seems that Arrancar react to this greeting in the same way as humans." Ulquiorra mused this point silently and walked away. Grimmjow finally calmed down a short time later, and continued on his way.

"Good god." He said, his sides stitched from the excessive laughter. "That made my day."


	3. A favor

_No real updates at the start of this chapter, since some kinda glitch made it to where didn't renew my story's position on the top of the list. >._

**Chapter 3: A favor**

(one month later)

It came as a great relief to Orihime that the passing of her second month was much more pleasant than her first. In this time she had regained her appetite, taken to exploring the areas around her room (though she never dare travel far: many of the arrancar harbored a deep hatred of humans,) and had grown to positively adore her daily conversations with her favorite tear-streaked espada. She imagined the fall had just begun; it was impossible to tell in the ever-constant world she now dwelled in. Alas! The single greatest hole in her heart was that even though this world was no longer the terrible nightmare for her that it once was, it was still not her own.

She pushed the depression in her heart to the very back of her mind, stretching her body out under the deep burgandy bedsheets that now adorned her bed. After taking a moment to wake her mind entirely she slipped from underneat them and stood erect, looking around her newly decorated room. Light green curtains now concealed her window, an indigo tablecloth sheathed her table. The floor was now carpeted in the same lush red that most of her room was now covered in. The colors weren't designed in any tasteful fashion, she just wanted to see as many of them as she possibly could. Ulquiorra had the arrancar begin reconstructing her room as she wished almost the very day she'd asked it of him. She had no idea where or how he'd gotten the materials for it, in all likelihood he'd traveled to the human world.

"It really was wonderful of you." She muttered softly, absently stroking the tablecloth with her fingertips. She had initially clung to him out of sheer desperation, wanting desperately to connect to someone, to end her isolation. Over the past month, seeing more of his kindness and the patience with which he attempted to appease her desires for company and light, she truly started to feel a kindred spirit with him.

"You really are my friend, aren't you?" She smiled to herself, busying herself by boiling water on her nearby stove for tea. "Even if you won't ever admit it." This thought made her happy and sad at the same time, inciting with it the shadow voice that would always say "He's not really, you know. If his beloved Aizen wished it he'd kill you without blinking." This thought made her shiver and she'd have to cheer herself up again by remember some of their wonderful conversations, thinking back to how unintentionally comical he always wound up being.

"Either way, Aizen doesn't wish that, and I want to believe he is my friend." She poured the boiling water into her cup and watched the leaves dye it black. "I've sworn to serve Aizen. We serve the same lord, why can't we be friends?" A small dripping noise was made as she dropped sugar into the tea, stirring it slowly. She suddenly nodded violently, as if agreeing with herself. That simply had to be the truth!

Scene Change.

"They were all so much fun, Ulqui! We used to hang out together all the time. I was never alone no matter what I was doing." Orihime spoke animatedly.

"Oh?" He may not have gotten any more emotional, but in his most secret of hearts he had to admit that he'd developed a certain fondness for seeing Orihime smile. It was that night now, and he sat at the dining table across from Orihime, as had become their custom for the past month. Generally she would always ask him all kinds of general and personal questions, trying to better understand the people she now lived with. However, recently she had began talking almost exclusively about the life she'd left behind. She talked for hours on end about Karakura high school and all all the friends she'd left behind.

"Tatsuki was my absolute best friend! She was really, really strong! She loved the martial arts and was always being forceful and stuff and-oh, did I ever tell you that she says I'm a natural martial artist as well? I always thought that was cool! Anyways, There was also Chizuru. She, um." Orihime blushed a little bit. "Well, at the very least she always let me know how fond she was of me. Then there were Asano and Kojima, they were mostly Kurosaki's friends, but they were so funny. I have so many happy memories with all of them."

"They're close to you, because they're as much your family as your friends." Ulquiorra repeated what she'd told him when she first started talking about her life as an ordinary girl.

"that's right. After I lost my brother I didn't really have a family anymore, but I still had plenty of love, because Tatsuki and the others were always there." Her manner hadn't changed, but her sadness could still be sensed. "I miss them all so much. I know Ulqui. You're going to say 'the choice was ultimately mine' and 'feelings like that are unnecessary' but I can't help the way I am."

"Why would I waste my breath giving you a lecture you've already commited to memory? It would be easier on you If you would discard those feelings, but it is not my place to change you." This was Ulquiorra's most sincere attempt to be supportive.

"Yes, maybe you're right. Anyway, how have you been, Ulquiorra? Gotten any further on that smile?" They talked a little while longer, before finally parting ways for the evening.

Scene change.

Orihime was growing worried. Three days had passed since she'd last heard from Ulquiorra. It wasn't uncommon for him to disappear for short periods of time. He was Aizen's most trusted source of information, after all, but he usually gave her warning of such absences. She'd have to scold him for being so insensitive when he finally reappeared. The brief twilight that served as day for Hueco Mundo had given way once again to the long night, and she lay back against the headboard of her bed, staring out the window. She came to the verge of dozing off before she finally noticed a familiar silhouette standing in her doorway. She darted out of bed in surprise, too relieved to see him again to be modest about his seeing her in her nightgown.

"Do you have a moment, Orihime Inoue?" He asked, his voice actually seemed uncertain, which wasn't like him at all.

"Just Orihime, silly." She chided him softly. "We're friends, aren't we? Now where have you been?"

"Please pay attention." To her surprise, as he said this he brought his hand up to his right eye and pulled it out of its socket. The white sphere sat in his palm for an instant before he crushed it, causing a dust-like powder to fill the area.

"What are you-" The sudden appearance of Karakura high school took her breath away before she could find the words to finish her sentence. All at once she saw and felt everything! The sun was bright and high, the sound of the schoolbell in the distance was the only thing disrupting the chirping birds. Autumn had brought with it the smell of nuts and soil, and she felt the cool wind against her face. All of her senses were suddenly overwhelmed with an incredible nostalgia… it felt as if she was home again!"

"Ulquiorra, this is so wonderful." She was almost too chocked up to speak, seeing everything she had feared lost forever and feeling as though she were part of it again. This feeling only grew stronger as the vision continued. Before she knew it she was moving down the halls of the school. She saw her classroom, and inside of it, so many of the familiar faces she'd thought to be lost. There were Tatsuki, Chizuru, and Asani, standing in a semi circle near one of the corner windows, their voices lost in the flurry of talking students that filled the room before the lesson could begin. Orihime watched as Asani got down on one knee, as if proposing to Tatsuki, who promptly slugged him in reply. He whimpered in defeat, but ultimately started laughing. As the image started to fade, she was stricken with just how happy everyone seemed to be. She kept her eyes focused on the group of friends, on the bright sunny day, on her home which was reflected to her through Ulquiorra's eyes, until the final ray of light had faded.

The scene having died away, Orihime stood trembling violently, her bangs falling over her eyes as if to hide the pain on her face. Ulquiorra was uncertain how to interpret her reaction. He had hoped to make her happy with this gesture. He wouldn't let himself believe it, but he truly wanted Orihime to smile. Instead, it seemed as though he'd only injured her further. He stood in silence, uncertain of what 

to say, or why he even cared at all. Orihime turned to him at length, and the two faced each other for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Orihime let out a loud sob, running over to him and embracing him tightly.

"Thank you so much. So so so so so so much." She cried openly, burying her face in his shirt. He looked down at her, his hands in his pockets, letting her do as she pleased. "I… I never thought I'd get to see them again, I was afraid I'd never get to." She broke down entirely, embracing him with all the strength her arms could muster, her cries muffled by his chest.

"I only did as I was ordered." He replied simply, knowing full and well that it what he'd done went far beyond that simple explanation


	4. A family

Author's head note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story! Also to the hundreds of people who have viewed it, I hope that you find the time to let me know what you think of it as I try to move it toward completion (I haven't divided my outline yet, but it will be between 8 and 11 chapters). If you like it please say so, and if you dislike it I'm not opposed to criticism, as long as it's constructive. I don't usually waste a whole paragraph on thank-yous, but this is the first story I've written to receive this much recognition since "The eye and the flower", so I'm a little emotional about it. An author only has purpose when there are people who enjoy his work, so one last time: Thank you, and I hope I continue to live up to your expectations.

**Chapter 4: A family**

Nine days later

"Other Arrancar?" Orihime looked at Ulquiorra wide eyed. "Are there a lot of you?" The two of them were walking outside, traveling along the residential area of Aizen's kingdom. It was her first tim seeing it, though it wasn't all that far removed from the parts of Hueco Mundo that she had already encountered. The only thing that surprised her was the sheer number of Arrancar that littered the streets, moving to and from in a very human manner. It almost felt like a small city.

"When lord Aizen used the orb of distortion to create the Espada, its effect reached all Hollows within a set distance. Seven hundred seventy-eight Arrancar currently exist. Most are the lowest of the low, with abilities barely worth consideration." He answered her question completely. She noticed that he was no longer distant or condescending when she asked him questions about this world.

"But he keeps them anyway?" She wiggled her nose in confusion. "I thought you said that the weak were just trash to you."

"Trash indeed. However, even trash can have statistical value, if enough of it accumulates. Lord Aizen will eventually do battle with the soul society. When that time comes, we will not merely be in conflict with the captians and their lieutenants, but every shinigami at their disposal. It is logical to have a stock of lesser soldiers to equal them; this strategy is slightly more efficient than simply engaging all enemies with the Espada." He debated telling her the true reason Aizen kept them: that they would eventually contribute to the one hundred-thousand souls the rogue shinigami would need to create the royal key in Karakura. One reason he decided against letting her know this was his belief that Aizen did not wish for her to know it, though he now willingly admitted that his primary reason was that he wanted to spare her the pain of knowing the fate that would eventually befall her home town.

"I see…" She dragged out the last word in her usual strange fashion. "Didn't understand a word! But I'm glad there are lots of Arrancar, it'd be lonely for you otherwise. So why did you bring me out here, huh? Wanted to take me on a date?" This last part was complimented with a wink.

"No." He said honestly, with no disquiet. She sighed a little. It was just no fun to tease this guy. "You have been in Hueco Mundo for sixty-seven days, and in that time you have not traveled beyond your room and the accompanying hallways."

"Well, yeah." Her voice was the slightest bit melancholy. "It felt like that was all I could do. Aren't I a prisoner?" Ulquiorra's only response was to stare at her. Once again his eyes were so intense, so curious, that looking into them took her breath away. It took her a moment to find her train of thought again.

"Ummm… I mean, I know I came here of my own free will, and that I'm Lord Aizen's servant for as long as I'm here, but at the same time this isn't where I belong. Aren't you afraid that I'll run away?"

"No." Once more his answer came simply. "Your doing that would defy logic. I can see clearly that you value the well being of those close to you more than your own. You would not endanger their safety by fleeing now. Aside from that, it is not within your power to traverse the gap between the human world and Hueco Mundo."

"Guess you're right." She gently knocked her fist against the side of her head and stuck out her tongue, giggling softly. "I can be pretty thickheaded sometimes. Besides, if I ran off now you'd get lonely and chase after me, right?"

"I would give pursuit, yes." He replied. Orihime clapped her hands.

"I'll go ahead and let you leave it at that. Guys can be so stubborn when it comes to admitting they like being with someone. So where are we going, Ulqui?"

"To a place where the lower Arrancar gather for recreational purposes. If possible, I would like you to find 'friends' to serve as your 'family' in this world as well." It was clear by the manner in which he said the words that he was not accustomed to using them.

"That's so sweet of you! I really have wanted to meet more of the Arrancar, I just know that most of them are kindhearted. But isn't it dangerous? I mean, hollows don't really like to be near humans."

"You have no reason to fear. For as long as Lord Aizen values you I will meet death before I allow you to meet harm." A light blush colored Orihime's face. Even though he said it was only for his master's order, she was flattered that he would say such a kind thing. He was always being kind to her, and because of his patient attention she had been able to make it through a whole month without the despair of her isolation consuming her.

"You're a much sweeter person than you like to pretend you are, Ulquiorra." She muttered softly.

"Did you say something?"

"No! No! I'm sorry." He had started to move ahead of her slightly, and she ran to close the distance between them.

Scene Change

"So Lord Aizen wants her to make a couple friends, huh?" Ulquiorra and Orihime had arrived at their destination, A multi-faceted building that was by all definition the Hollow equivalent of a convention center. When they arrived they were greeted by a petite female arrancar who seemed to have been awaiting them. She had short blue hair, the bangs of which fell over her left eye. The remains of her mask took the form of a small cross on her right cheek, and her bright red eyes were testing, but friendly. "Sure, I'll take care of her."

Ulquiorra nodded his consent before turning to Orihime. "There are matters that must be brought to Lord Aizen's attention, so I will be leaving now. I will come to your room at my usual time."

"Umm.. okay. Have a good day, Ulqui!"

"You as well." He turned and walked away, and Orihime watched him leave. She was still a little frightened to be left alone with so many Hollows, but she still felt the strong warmth in the center of her chest that had started to grow when he swore to protect her earlier. Kurosaki was the only other person to have ever made her feel this way. Was it possible that she had similar feeling for Ulquiorra as she did for Ichigo? No, it simply wasn't possible. The female arrancar stood behind her, a mischeivous look on her face.

"He visits you in your room?" She asked, snickering naughtily. "What a lucky girl you are, Inoue! I didn't think him the type to be seductive."

"Do you think it's lucky? I do too." Orihime smiled, her inborn obliviousness causing her to miss the blatant sexuality of the other girl's statement. The arrancar sweated nervously, a look of curiosity on her face.

"You're a strange one, to be sure." She sighed. "My name is Emeraldia, by the way."

"Oh! I'm Orihime Inoue." She bowed automatically.

"I know, believe me. You're the talk of the town."

"Really?" Orihime rubbed the back of her head nervously. "That's so flattering!"

"If you heard what the talk actually was, I don't think you'd feel that way." She laughed. It was a pleasant and human sound, the first laugh Orihime had heard since arriving that wasn't her own.

"Oh, I see." The human girl cast her eyes down.

"bah, it's just jealousy is all. A lot of people don't like the fact that a human has such a dear place in the eyes of our master."

"What about you, Emeraldia? Does it bother you that I'm a human?" The Arrancar shrugged.

"Nah, not really. We were all human once, after all. Most of us don't remember that life, but it'd be damn hypocritical of us to hate you for being human. That's how I feel, at least." Orihime sighed with relief. "However, as the co-chair of the Ulquiorra fanclub, I can't say I approve of all the attention 

you get from him. I guess I can forgive you though. Truth be told I'm more a fan of Stark." Her eyes got dreamy for a moment.

"The Ulquiorra fanclub?" Orihime blinked in surprise

"Yeah, it's this stupid thing we members of the Female Arrancar Association do. Believe it or not, even though males outnumber females five to one here, good guys are few and far between. It's a bit childish, but we like to kill time fawning over the handful we approve of."

"Humans and Arrancar really aren't that different, I guess." Orihime was smiling again, it had been a long time since she'd spoken with someone who seemed so normal.

"The hell we're not! Humans have a huge advantage over us." A boisterous voice rose behind the two of them. "You can actually dress as you please. For us, if white doesn't suit you you're pretty much screwed." Orihime turned in surprise. Another Arrancar, this one with a very bitter look in her eyes, stood behind them. Her green eyes seemed to harbor a very deep dislike for something or another, and a quarter of her face was still covered by her Hollow's mask. Beside her stood a much kinder-looking girl, with long black hair and a tranquil expression.

"Don't be so rude, Legretta, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet." The black haired girl chided, she turned to Orihime. "I beg your pardon, is it true you're Japanese?"

"Yes it is." What a surprising question to hear in a place like this.

"I was too, when I was human. Those were good times." She sighed heavily. "You can go ahead and call me Sora then. I like my human name more than the one I was given as an Arrancar. This is Legretta. She's actually pretty friendly, if you can get past all the pent-up aggression." She pointed to the girl beside her, who pushed her playfully in response.

"It's nice to meet you both." Orihime bowed again.

"Yeah, she likes to pretend that she's calm and composed, but Sora is probably the most annoying fangirl you'll ever meet in your life. You should listen to how she died." Legretta said without any particular dislike in her voice. The smaller girl blushed a little.

"I couldn't possibly ask something so perso-" Orihime began before being interupted by Sora.

"No! I'm proud to tell people how I died! There was this big commotion at the mall, right? I wanted to see what it was." Her voice was suddenly very loud and her words came rapidly, it was almost exactly the opposite of how she had been speaking just a few moments earlier. "It turned out that pop-idol Daisuke was signing autographs! I couldn't let this golden opportunity pass me by, so I started pusing my way through the crowd… but things got a little unruly, and I was accidently shoved over the edge of the balcony."

"that's so horrible." Orihime covered her mouth.

"No way! Because of that, Daisuke had an autographed picture of himself sent to my wake! I'd have never gotten it otherwise. I was so honored to have my death vindicated in such a way."  
"See what I mean, she's crazy. Just like that girl over there." Legretta declared pointing at Emeraldia.

"You're still bitter that I have the potential to become a Fraccion, aren't you?" Asked Emeralda with a smile, turning to show Orihime the "99" tattooed on the back of her neck.

"What's a Fraccion?" Orihime asked.

"The ten Espada are the strongest of the Arrancar, and as a sign of their superiority they are allowed to take any other Arrancar ranked between eleven and ninety-nine as their personaly servants. These servants are known as 'Fraccion'." Emeraldia explained.

"I've never heard of that before."

"I'm not surprised that's true, if Ulquiorra is the only Arrancar you've spent a lot of time with. He's the only member of the Espada who chooses not to use them."

"I guess he really isn't the type to rely too heavily on others, is he?" Orihime asked, lightly blushing. This line of conversation reminded the other girls of Orihime's special relationship with him, and a barrage of questions were suddenly flooded over her. She would spend the entire day in this place, talking with and learning more about so many different people. When the night came and she finally returned to her room, she happily and eagerly explained it all to Ulquiorra, who listened without speaking. Upon his departure, she went immediately to her room.

"I can really have a normal life here." Orihime's voice no longer carried the slightest note of sadness. "It's only been a day, but I feel like I have a whole gang of friends again. They're all so great, but he's the one in the center of everything. I owe him so much." The warmth returned to her chest, and she savored it, too exhausted now to question why it was there, or what her feelings toward that man were becoming.

**End Chapter**

Author's footnote: Needless to say, this chapter is significantly different from the feel of the rest of the story so far. Even before I'd started to plan how I wanted this fic to play out, I knew I wanted to include this episode. It's unusual, but it's a nice intermission that prevents the interactions between Orihime and ulquiorra from growing monotonous, and it gives me an excuse to use some of my own characters. (As I rule I absolutely refuse to portray a character I didn't create in a way that is different from how they behave in the series, this is what gives a fanfiction the feeling that it actually takes place in the universe, but also makes it hard to make a certain situation end the way I want it to)

The last thing I need to say is that this chapter (and chapter 6, when I get there) will be the two that have the biggest chance of somehow counterdicting something stated in the world of Bleach. I've got 

no clue how many Arrancar there are, honestly. I just made up a number that seemed nice. If it's wrong I sincerely appologize. Anyways, thanks for putting up with my ranting.


	5. A Fraccion

Author's notes: None for this chapter, really. Just my confirmation that the overall story will be 8 chapters long.

**Chapter 5: A Fraccion**

**Three days later**

It should be pointed out that Ulquiorra was not proud. More correctly, that he wasn't cold and analytical because he felt that it was proper or correct, only because it was the only way he'd ever known how to be. As such, it was not for the sake of pride that he denied his feelings for Orihime to himself, but rather because these feelings were completely alien to him. He had limited memories of his life as a Vasto Lorde, most only indistinguishable fragments, but solid enough to confirm that in all liklihood he had been the way he was for as long as he had been a hollow.

So then why? What was it about Orihime's smile, her manner, that made him feel so notalgic. What made him value her happiness to such an extent that he would traverse the Caja Negacion unnecessarily just to earn it? This inner struggle existed only in the furthest reaches of his thoughts, as he would never allow it to interfere with his ability to obey Aizen's orders, but persisted constantly, never fading. He had grown to cherish the time he spent with her as his brief respite from turmoil.

Thus it was that they sat on a bench in the residential city of the lesser Arrancar (Orihime had recently declared that she was sick of only seeing him in her room, and liked the excuse to be seen with him in public- never really the sort to pay attention to hate filled looks), Ulquiorra's hands were in their customary pockets and all was right with the world. Orihime was munching merrily on the lunch she had prepared, Ulquiorra only joining her after an appropriate ammount of coercion, and speaking of how beautiful the city looked in the twilight. This was their ritual: greetings, small talk, and absolute honesty. For whatever reason, even though they had no reason to tell each other anything, they were always open with themselves toward one another.

"Hey Ulqui, I've been curious about something for a while now." Her gaze was in the direction of the setting sun, its crimson rays illuminating the red of her hair. Ulquiorra noted that her manner had suddenly become very serious.

"Yes?"

"Well… I noticed that some of the other arrancar have a handful of memories about who they were as humans. I was just wondering if you had them as well."  
"I have no recollection of who I was as a human, no." There was the very slightest trace of sadness in his voice; it was unlikely that anyone but Orihime (who now bragged that she knew him better than anyone else in Hueco Mundo) would have noticed it.

"Oh, I see. You know, if I had to guess, I'd imagine that you were very selfless back then. I think you loved someone so much that their happiness always came first for you."

"Why would you make this assumption?" Ulquiorra was genuinely interested.

"Because of who you are now, of course. Hey! Why aren't you eating? I made the meal myself today, y'know!" He had only been staring at the food for the past several minutes.

"The food is palletable, I simply require nothing more." He lied. Even someone as self-preserving as Ulquiorra couldn't finish something that tasted so horrible.

"Oh, well anyway, yeah! The way you are with Aizen, you're always bending over backwards to please him, and you don't really ask for anything in return."

"That is the way of Hueco Mundo. The weak serve under and are devoured by the strong."

"Is that the reason why you do so much for me as well? Do you think that I'm stronger than you, Ulquiorra?"

"I have been ordered to maintain your health."

"Stop it!" She screamed, so loudly that nearby arrancar froze in surprise. "Why do you keep lying like that?"

"I have not spoken fals-"  
"Do you think you're that frozen, Ulquiorra? Do you think I can't see that you genuinely care for me? At first, yes, you were just following orders but I can see right through you. You've changed so much since then." She spoke quickly and forcefully, more successful at holding back her tears than she'd have thought possible. The thoughts she now expressed had been churning inside of her for several weeks, and she thought she'd always keep them to herself. "The way you look at me now, the way you talk to me now, everything you do is different with me than with anyone else in the world! I'm truly thankful for everything you've done. I could never thank you enough for opening up to me, and for helping me find my way."

"Orihime." His normally inexpressive face was suddenly wrung in confusion. It seemed that she knew him better than he did.

"That's why I want to repay you. Ulquiorra, I want to become your fraccion!" She gave him the most sincere expression he'd ever seen, her hand finding its way on top of his. "Let's fight together, give me a chance to repay your kindness."

"Your proposal," he began, choosing his words carefully to avoid being hurtful. "Is not acceptable."

"Why not? Do you think I'm too weak?" He shook his head.

"Your combat efficiency is not my concern, it is your sentimentality." She looked downward, crestfallen. "Allow me to give you a hypothetical situation: Lord Aizen has ordered me to kill Ichigo Kurosaki, I confront him shortly afterward. I order you, my fraccion, to appear before him in battle. I do 

this knowing that his attachment to you will cause him to hesitate, and that striking during this hesitation is the most efficient way to carry out my order. Would you be able to follow my command, knowing that this would be the ultimate result?"

"I-" She stammered. "I would never be able to." A single tear fell down her cheek, and in a gesture that was as much a surprise to him as it was to her, he lifted his hand and wiped it away.

"Your friends are your family, and the last thing I either need or desire is to place you in a situation where you would feel obligated to fight against them." Again and as always, his voice was devoid of any emotion, but again and as always, Orihime understood him perfectly. "That is why I will never allow you to serve as my fraccion. If for whatever reason you feel indebted to me for doing as I have been commanded, simply continue to call me your friend."

"Ulquiorra." She smiled through her tears. "You really are wonderful, and you'll always be my friend."

"I only followed the most logical coarse of action." He wasn't certain why he bothered to say it, not even he believed it anymore. A concerned look crossed his young companion's face once again, as though she suddenly remembered some vital point.

"Do you really thing that Aizen will order you to kill Ichigo?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki is not directly associated with the thirteen court guards, and as such is not obligated to ever become an enemy of Lord Aizen. However, I do believe that a time when he attacks us out of his own motivation is not far away." He decided to be honest with her once again, and saw her worry magnify.

"You think he'll come to rescue me?"

"I do." The girl brought her legs up to the bench, hugging them as she watched the first of the night's stars appear in the sky.

"It may be impossible, even stupid." She said, leaning her head against Ulquiorra's arm. "But I truly hope that you and Ichigo never have to fight each other. If that happened, no matter who won I would lose something precious to me."

"It is unwise of you to grow attached to me."

"I don't believe that's true."

"I see." Her head remained on his shoulder, and his gaze followed her own out into the vast sky. It would be an hour before either of them moved.


	6. A disappearance

Author's note: This chapter is going to turn out more ordinary than I'd originally projected. Chapter seven will embark on Ulquiorra's past, which I'll appologize for when I get there.

**Chapter 6: A disappearance**

As a hollow progresses in strength, the individuality of the human it was in life becomes swallowed and fused thousands of times over. Hollows devour each other to becom Gillians, Gillians to become Adjuchas, and Adjuchas to become Vasto Lordes. This process requires hundreds of years, as many thousands of sacrifices, and an almost infinite ammount of carnage and battle. Yet for it all, when the ultimate form is attained, and the need for battle left behind, only one single human soul survives. Only one.

Orihime's room was illuminated only by the bizarre moon's rays pouring through the window. They bathed it in an anonymous silver, adding texture to every shadow and casting a palor on the walls as pale as Ulquiorra's skin. She lay in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Ulquiorra sat in her dining room, watching her from afar with his typical lack of expression. On the other side of those sombre eyes a battle was raging. Three days had past since he last allowed himself to sleep. A recurrent dream danced endlessly upon his unconscious mind, and the way he felt after experiencing it was beyond his comprehension.

"Orihime Inoue, you have cursed me." He said quietly. The girl stirred the slightest bit at hearing her name, but remained asleep. Ulquiorra stood and walked over to her, extending his hand and pushing her bangs away from her eyes. "You've returned to me the memory of what it means to care for someone."

He watched her slumber for a single moment longer, his expression more full of emotion than any he had worn before. At length he turned his back, returned his hands to their pockets, and disappeared into the hallway.

This would be the last time Orihime would encounter Ulquiorra for almost two weeks. His daily visits halted the following day without a single word of explanation, and not one of the Arrancar whom she was able to muster the courage to ask about it could give her the slightest clue regarding his whereabouts. Again she reminded herself that it was not uncommon for him to disappear for several days at a time on occasion, and that he wouldn't leave her to worry since he knew how much she cared for him. As the days bled into his first week gone, however, this fleeting optimism waned.

Had she been wrong about everything? Were all the wonderful things that had occurred in the past two months-was everything for which she'd allowed herself to hope again- nothing but a dream? Historically speaking, Orihime had always been able to look at any situation in an almost nauseatingly positive light. She had never encountered a cloud for which a silver lining couldn't be found. There wasn't any situation that couldn't somehow be made wonderful.

However, then that man had appeared before her. Ulquiorra Schiffer. He confronted her at a time when her life was filled with happiness, and forced her into a world that was little different from 

hell itself. At that instant, when she realized that the only way she could ever protect the people she loved was to isolate herself from them for the rest of her life, she experienced for the first time a sadness against which she had no defense. She had felt so totally alone, and had felt toward Ulquiorra a deeper and more sincere dislike than she had ever felt toward anyone before. From the bottom of her heart she wished that she had never encountered him, that he'd never existed to steal the light away from her. She didn't think she could ever forgive him.

Now he was gone.

Orihime realized now that it was wrong of her to hate him for doing as he was ordered. He was never the kind of person to act cruelly without reason, it was this one trait about him that had always made him appear less frightening to her than the other Espada. Ulquiorra did what his master ordered him to do, and because of his circumstances he was forced to take everything away from her. Ulquriorra Schiffer had robbed Orihime of everything she'd ever held precious- and by this very same action had given her just as much in return.

Thirteen days had passed since Ulquiorra vanished,and her fifteenth attempt to search Aizen's castle had once again proven fruitless. Orihime heaved a disappointed sigh, preparing to return to her room.

"My. Oh my, oh my, oh my. Our songbird sure leaves her cage often these days." The voice of a young man rose from behind her. The words sounded polite, but resounded with an inborn cruelty that their owner never bothered to fully hide away. Startled, Orihime turned suddenly, almost running into Gin Ichimaru. He looked down at her with his closed eyes slanted in a false smile.

"Please pardon me." She said quickly.

"And what on earth could our lady be searching for so desperately for so long, I wonder?" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, I know! Maybe she's searching for the open window that can carry her wings to freedom?" He snickered, a sound so absolutely devoid of any sense of compassion that it made Orihime's skin crawl.

"N-no, nothing like that, I'm just-" The hair on the back of her neck was bristling simply by being near this man, but she had nothing to lose by asking him. "Do… Do you happen to know where Ulquiorra is?"

"So that's what it's all about, huh?" He slumped his shoulders, feigning disappointment. "Well, I haven't seen him horribly recently,no. Then again, that wooden face of his is so boring. It's not as though I really go out of my way to pay attention to him."

"Oh, I see." She tried to hide her disappointment. Gin suddenly took another step toward her, hovering so close that she could feel his breath as he spoke.

"So why are you so worried about him?"

"W-well, it's just that I haven't seen him in a long time, so naturally I'm a little worried." She took a step back out of reflex, but Gin's hand darted out and gripped her wrist.

"It's really too bad, little songbird. If you're feeling lonely I can try to help you out." There was no real malice in his voice, just a taunting cruelty so pure that Orihime's body shook in terror. She tried to pull her hand free of him, but he held fast and slowly started pushing her back.

"Please let go of me." She pleaded desperately, suddenly becoming aware that her back had been pushed against a wall.

"Nah, don't think I will." He pressed her body against the wall, hard enough for it to send a wave of pain through her entire body. He braced her there for several moments, his eyes locked on hers as a cat would eye a mouse. Her lower lip started to tremble in fear.

"Please let go of me." She repeated, tears falling silently from her eyes. For a moment neither of them moved, it felt as though time had frozen. Then, as suddenly as he had grasped her in the first place, he released her. Her body's muscles seemed to all fail her at once, and she crumpled onto the floor. Gin's snicker turned into a full blown cackle.

"That look suits you so much better, I think." His laughter increased, so absolutely satisfied and torturous that for a moment Orihime feared she may be sick to her stomach. As he turned to walk away he spoke once again. "Hmm… come to think of it the most commonly used gate to the human world has an opening right next to Aizen's throne room: Not too far from here, even. Were the patient Juliette to wait long enough, maybe her resolve would be rewarded? After all, even if Romeo is absolutely devoted to playing hard-to-get, he's sure to come running when his master calls."

Orihime finally found the strength to stagger to her feet, the terror she'd felt moments earlier starting to die down a little.

"T-thank you very much." She said, her compulsive politeness not willing to prevent her from thanking him for his help. All the same, she didn't turn her back until long after his silhouette had faded into the darkness.

Scene Change.

It turns out that only three hours of waiting were required before her patience was finally rewarded. She was on the precipice of falling asleep when the hum of the opening portal roused her. She opened her eyes, focusing on the chasm of light that had suddenly erupted in the middle of the room. A single leg stepped through it, followed by its twin. As the body re-emerged into the world of Hueco Mundo, Orihime felt her heart race in her chest. There could be no mistaking him. It was Ulquiorra.


	7. A confession

Author's note: Ulquiorra's probably one of my favorite anime characters to date. There are two reasons for this. The first is that he reminds me a LOT (to the point where they almost seem like brothers) of the character Gale from the Playstation 2 RPG "Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga". The second is because his demeanor leaves his past open to almost infinite possibilities. This chapter deals with a possibility regarding his human life. It was originally supposed to be a flashback chapter, and I'd developed a possible back story for Ulquiorra-san that I was actually quite proud of. However, for whatever reason when I pictured Ulquiorra as a human it was a period piece taking place in Napoleanic France, so it just didn't carry enough of a Bleach flavor for me to want to include it in fanfiction. Instead, I decided to make his statements about his past more broad, and spoken to Orihime directly as opposed to being an introspection. I just thought it was more romantic that way. Anyways, depending on the number of and nature of reviews I receive up to this installation, I'll post my eigth and final chapter tomorrow or the next day. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 7: A Confession**

The large, white room was circular and devoid of objects, making it impossible for Orihime to hide herself. This was no real issue, because she truly wanted to be seen. A portal opened, slightly resembling the unclasping of a massive row of teeth, and Ulquiorra stepped through. He landed on the ground lightly, and Orihime immediately became aware of the fact that his eyes were mired with exhaustion. She stood before the doorway to the chamber, her gaze fixed on him. He gave her a look of genuine surprise, obviously not expecting to encounter her. They stood transfixed for a moment.

"I'm glad-" She began, but he started walking forward before her lips had even started moving. He closed the distance between them. For a second they were side by side.

… and then he walked past her.

She was paralyzed for a moment, an anchor of depression pulling at her chest. He was ignoring her! With a rush of speed she didn't normally have, she darted into his path again, extending her arms and standing as a barrier between him and the door. He looked perturbed, those exhausted green eyes full of an emotion Orihime had never seen in him before.

"Stand aside." He said, his voice so cold that she almost trembled to hear it. She shook her head defiantly.

"What's wrong, Ulquiorra? What'd I do?" Her voice was uneven, and full of the pain and uncertainty that her heart carried at being so coldly dismissed by him.

"Please." Another word that had always been alien to him, but his tone was softer now. "Stand aside."

"I can't. I won't. Do you have any idea how worried I've been? What happened? Why did you go away?"

"It is no concern of yours." He had scarce finished saying this before a loud cracking sound filled the room. Orihime was uncertain if it was because his exhaustion had made him careless, or perhaps because he truly didn't see it coming. No, she honestly believed that it had been because in some small part of his heart he knew he deserved to be struck. Whatever the reason, however, he offered no defense or resistance as she raised her hand, slapping him with all her strength. He turned his head with the blow, his eyes still holding that emotion that was so out of character for him.

"Don't even think of telling me that. You're all I have in this place, Ulquiorra. When you disappear, it feels like the center is torn out of the universe you helped me create here." Despite the nature of her words, her voice was actually more reassuring than sad, as though she were trying to remind him of something forgotten.

"What would you have me say, Orihime Inoue?" He stroked his slightly injured cheek thoughtfully. "I have left your presence… because you terrify me."

"I terrify you?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes." It was at times like this that Orihime wished she were the slightest bit better at sensing the feeling behind his emotionless voice. "So absolutely that I felt the need to abandon my master's order to escape it."

"What did I do?" Ulquiorra looked away from her, behind them another portal was starting to open.

"Please come with me." He said at last.

Scene change.

Ulquiorra had led them to the bench in the city where they had held their daily meetings before. Orihime was surprised that he chose to take her to this place, although she knew that coming here was his roundabout way of letting her know that he had enjoyed the time they spent together as well. This, along with the fact that he no longer seemed to be trying to run away from her, brought a little hope back into her heart. He sat down, and she took her place beside him.

"You've been injured." His gaze had fallen on her left wrist, where a large bruise had formed from Ichimaru's violent grip a few hours earlier.

"Oh, this?" She asked, a little embarrassed that he'd noticed. "It's nothing really! I was trying to kill some time on my own the other day so I was practicing some fighting moves!" She gave a couple of overly-enthusiastic karate chops, as though hoping to reinforce her story. "I wound up conking my wrist on the table. It really hurt!"

"Why did you not heal yourself?" He clearly didn't believe her, but saw no reason to force an explanation if she didn't see fit to give one.

"Yeah, it was a little weird of me, I guess, but this kinda thing happens all the time, I can be a bit of klutz, y'know." She giggled sincerely

"From what I've experienced, that seems an accurate assessment, yes."

"Aww, it's so mean to just come out and agree with me about it." She said, pretending to be a little hurt. "but please, Ulquiorra, I want to know why you're so afraid of me."

In the darkness of the night, the entire area around them was uncharacteristically deserted. Ulquiorra looked directly at her, his gaze suddenly the one she had grown so familiar with over the time that had passed. He exhaled sharply, seeming uncomfortable in a way that was completely unlike him.

"I cannot remember what his name was." While his manner may have been unusual, his way of speaking was as it had always been: that strange mixture of feeling and emotionlessness. Orihime looked up at him.

"Who do you mean?"

"For the past eighteen days, my sleep has been plagued by the memory of a human." He said simply, and even though he was certain she understood what he meant he made certain to add "By the memory of the human I once was." Orihime nodded her head.

"The world into which he was born contrasted starkly with the human world you know of. It was one of deep divisions, one in which a person could never escape the life into which they were born, regardless of struggle. His birth was neither fortunate nor unfortunate, he existed on the narrow precipice between fortune and poverty." Ulquiorra's voice was actually growing the slightest bit hoarse. This was more talking than he was accustomed to. Orihime seemed stunned to silence.

"This human had never once in all his life given his own well being any regard. He lived a reckless life that defied any sense of logic. By chance, he encountered a woman who was staying temporarily in his home village. Over the coarse of her stay they spent progressively longer periods of time together, to such an extent as to make her the sole focus of his mind by. When the time came for her to depart, he did not hesitate to sell his every monetary possesion to follow her to her home, even knowing that such a sacrifice would lend him only a short time with her." He'd never spoken in this way before, he was attempting to describe to Orihime emotions that he didn't understand.

"It sounds like he loved her." She said, a dreamy expression on her face.

"When the inevitable consequence of his vagrancy occurred, he was forced by circumstance into his country's military force. For two years after this they he communicated with this woman by correspondence, never once regretting the sacrifices he took to be with her. He eventually won a large ammount of regard and status for his abilities, and was finally able to return to his place beside her. However, his absence had proven to be a long one, and his return was soured by the realization that she'd decided to abandon him in favor of another. This created a stirring of many violent emotions within the human, who began to long for absolution: To be freed of all emotion. His wish never 

realized, and the pain of losing that for which he'd so long labored for never fading, he terminated his own existance six months afterward." There was a moment of silence, for all the distress these memories seemed to show for him, Ulquiorra's face betrayed no sign of it and his voice remained even.

"He killed himself?" Orihime looked upon Ulquiorra, the tear-like tattoos running from his eyes seeming to have new meaning to her.

"Yes." He began. "For a time, being in your presence has started to stir within me emotions very similar to those this human felt toward the woman who eventually destroyed him." Orihime started to blush deeply.

"Ulquiorra." She just wanted to hear the sound of his name. Had he… had he really just confessed to having feelings for her?

"Arrancar are little removed from humans. A human's nature dictates that he will fear what he does not understand. I do not believe it unreasonable that I have thus grown to fear you." His eyes went out of focus slightly, his exhaustion magnified by the unusually large amount of talking he'd done. Orihime started to laugh a little.

"For such a serious guy, you can be so silly sometimes." She said, smiling up at him. "Listen, I don't care what your reason is. Don't you ever disappear without telling me again. I can survive here, Ulquiorra. I can serve Aizen, I can say goodbye to everything I've ever known, and I can even find happiness in doing it, but I can't do it without you."

"You should not depend on me." He said after a very long period of silence.

"Why not? You're a dependable guy! You haven't failed me once, you know. No one can live alone, Ulquiorra, especially not someone like you. I can't believe you tried to keep all of this to yourself for so long."

"It is not my place to trouble others. I am Lord Aizen's servant." He said this as she knew he would, but there was the tiniest flicker of appology in his eyes.

"You're also someone very important to me." Her blush grew a little deeper. "You'll always have me, you know."

"Do you expect thanks?" He asked coldly. God could he be stubborn. In response, Orihime leapt forward and embraced him.

"No! you don't help someone you care about because you expect anything at all. You do it because their happiness makes you happy as well." The warmth of Orihime's body seemed to melt into him, without truly thinking about his actions, he withdrew his hands from his pockets, his arms returning her embrace.

"Orihime Inoue. You have cursed me." He repeated his statement from the other night.

"You're welcome." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him.


	8. A garden

Author's Note: This story has been so much fun to write. I'd forgotten how much I enjoy doing this kind of thing, and it's become one of my single most pleasant activities of my life right now. Now that the end of this story has come, I'd like to thank the estimated 500 separate people who have at least taken the time to read my story. With 1,200 individual story hits, 27 reviews, and thirteen favorites this story is far and away the most overwhelmingly successful piece I've ever written. For those who have followed but not reviewed, I ask that you give me your final opinion. I hope that everything has lived up to everyone's expectations.

The only story-related note that I have is that I greatly abridged the Ichigo-Ulquiorra from the 161st episode of Bleach in the very end of this chapter. My only reason for including this scene in my story was to show Ulquiorra's thoughts and motives in the beginning and the end of the fight, and I just didn't feel like describing a fight scene I didn't come up with, and that everyone who reads this has probably already seen. Oh, and it seems that my story assumes more time between Orihime's disappearance and Ichigo's attempt at rescue than the anime/manga actually afforded. I ask that you overlook this small mishap on my part, I mean, what's a couple extra months, right?

**Final Chapter: A garden**

An entire season had passed. The realization caused Orihime to wonder how much of a change this had brought about in the human world. Karakura town must have been a winter wonderland by now. For a moment she imagined the cityscape peppered lightly with newfallen snow; she thought of her classmates walking briskly to escape the cold, their cheeks gaining a rosy by the cold weather. These thoughts and the memories they brought about no longer brought about any of the feelings of loss or longing that similar memories always had before. In fact, she was the slightest bit startled to realize that this had been the first time she thought about the human world in almost two months. She made an amused sigh, breathing deeply.

There was a time, when she'd first arrived at this place, when thinking of her world-of the life she was forced to abandon- was the only way for her to find the strength to endure being imprisoned here. Now, while she still remembered her past and friends fondly, she no longer felt that her life was incomplete without them. Was it because she'd changed? Perhaps it was this place that was different now.

Orihime leaned back against the bench and stared straight up at the sky. It didn't matter. Either way, she was happy now. She was complete. Ulquiorra's body was stretched out along the length of the bench, his head in her lap as he slept silently. Orihime's fingertips ran through his hair absently. She was relieved to find that his sleeping face was so peaceful these days, and wondered if it was because he no longer had nightmares or because they he no longer felt tormented by them.

"Today everything was exactly the same as yesterday, and tomorrow will be just like today. I'll always miss you guys." She spoke these words so silently that she was almost mouthing them. "But this place is my home now."

Her eyes fell down to Ulquiorra. He lay perfectly still in her arms, the rise and fall of his chest the only movement he made. Ulquiorra was the kind of person who was absolutely cautious and calculating in everything he did. She knew that for a man like that to sleep so soundly in her presence… it was his way of showing that he trusted her completely. She let her arms tighten around his shoulders. In all their time together, the warmth he brought to her chest had grown to feel like a fire.

Scene change

Aizen sat prominently at his table, wreathed on either side by his two lieutenants: Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru. In the distant background innocent laughter could be heard, as the youthful Wonderweiss amused himself watching a lizard scurry up a wall. It was evident by the manner in which the three men talked that nothing of particular seriousness was being discussed.

"Do I really need to say why I asked to see the two of you today?" Aizen asked, he seemed to be in good humor.

"No, I guess you don't." Gin said, shrugging his shoulders and sighing forlornly.

"Then I trust there can be no further questioning my powers of foresight?" He smiled victoriously.

"I admit, even I am surprised." Tosen was the next to speak. "Apparently there's more to Ulquiorra than we originally believed possible."

"True enough, but to think he'd take a liking to an annoying woman like her. Aizen, you may really be divine after all." Gin snickered in his usual way.

"Nonsense, I was just trying to liven things up around here. Though I must admit, I was hoping this was how things would turn out. Ms. Orihimehas been so much more cooperative these days. Granted, her cooperation doesn't amount to much in the end, but at least it helped me settle a bet, eh, Ichimaru?" The color blanched from Gin's face.

"You can't have been serious back then? I was drunk!" He said, trying to avoid sounding too panicked.

"Sure I was, that's why I asked Tosen to serve as our witness." Aizen said simply, his manner making it impossible to tell whether he was joking or not.

"Would you like to be reminded of the stakes, Gin?" Tosen asked, Gin glared eyelessly at him.

"Don't be so smug! It's not like you." Gin stood up in frustration. "Honestly, and to think I helped her out. Life can be so horrible sometimes."

"Yes, well, I seem to know my subbordinates better than you do, and minor intoxication aside, a bet is a bet." There was an unusual tension in the air.

"Indeed." Tosen agreed.

"Please come to my office later tonight." Aizen's smile turned the slightest bit taunting. "We can have tea." He stood and left the table, Tosen and Wonderweiss close behind. Gin sat shivering in his seat a moment longer.

"I guess I really should learn to watch my tongue."

Scene Change.

"See! Isn't it incredible?" Orihime was guiding Ulquiorra by the hand along a path running between a handful of lush green trees. Ulquiorra was surprised at the sight: in addition to the green of the trees, the ground around them was littered with blooming flowers.

"This was your doing, Szayel?" Ulquiorra cut his gaze to the form of a pink-haired, bespectacled arrancar who was leaning against a tree behind them. The number eight espada bowed as though he'd just been introduced as the member of a theatrical troupe.

"You ask, as though there were anyone else in all of Hueco Mundo who were capable of a marvel such as this?" His voice was full of the proud vanity that so perfectly personified his character. "Of course, this is just a sampling of my capabilities. I could terraform the entire world into a rain forest in a single day if I felt the inclination." Orihime giggled at his proclamation.

"At first he was all 'why should I?' when I asked him to do it, but he struck me as one of those really arrogant guys who never turn down a challenge and stuff! So I said: 'I bet you just can't do it' and then he got really mad and then this happened. Isn't it wonderful Ulquiorra?" Szayel flinched at her retelling, pushing up his glasses with a single wirey finger.

"I'll not stand here and be insulted after giving such a clear demonstration of my perfection." He turned to leave, his nose upturned in indignation. "I look forward to the day Aizen loses interest in you, woman. You'll always have a place here as one of my research specimens. Who knows, maybe I'll get to experiment on you as well, Ulquiorra." He vanished down the path, his presence not missed in the slightest.

"Never mind him, Ulqui." Orihime said after he'd left. "I wanted a place like this to exist so we could create memories here together!" She ran out into the middle of the flower field, beckoning him to follow. He did so, a bit of reluctance in his stride.

"You sought to have this place created to remind you of the human world?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Kinda, yeah." She said, looking at him and sensing his desire to ask something.

"Orihime Inoue." As emotionless as his voice was when he said almost anything, he always sounded so caring when he said her name. It sent a shiver down her spine to hear it.

"What's wrong?"

"Extenuations aside, the one who was responsible for taking you away from that for which you pine is me." He avoided her gaze. "Do you resent me?"

"There was a time when I thought I did, sure." She threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. There was that pulsing warmth that Ulquiorra always felt when she was close to him! The momentary fear he held evaporated instantly. "But I haven't lost anything because of you. It's a little strange, but I feel like the only thing I couldn't bear to lose anymore is you, Ulquiorra." She rested her head against his chest, feeling the reassuring strength of his own arms cradling her.

"I see." This was the most unusual feeling Ulquiorra had ever encountered. He actually wanted to say so much more. An entire array of feelings and desires that had never once even been considered in all his time as a hollow were suddenly teeming inside of him. Orihime pulled out of the embrace, wanting it to last forever, yet also wanting to return his attention to the verdure around them.

"This place, I wanted it because it reminds me of the human world, sure, but the reason I wanted it the most. The reason I got so excited when Mr. Szayel agreed to create it." A very strong blush had grown on her face. "Ulquiorra, because of the way I feel about you, I was eventually able to love your world. I wanted to share that feeling with you."

"The way you feel…" He seemed lost in thought.

"The way you do, too!" Orihime declared happily. "You'll never be able to actually come out and say it, and I totally understand that. It's okay, though, because I ju-" her speech was interrupted by the most unexpected event. Ulquiorra had lifted her chin with the crook of his finger and leaned forward- pressing his lips gently against hers. It felt like an explosion erupted inside Orihime's chest. Her whole body was tingling, and the surprise of this sudden action left her feeling engulfed in vertigo.

"I love you, Orihime." Those words simply didn't suit him, and she started laughing in spite of herself. Ulquiorra seemed frustrated, more by the fact that such words escaped were spoken than by her reaction to them, and tried to walk away, but Orihime stopped him.

"Wait, I'm sorry! Wait!" She tugged on his arm to slow his retreat. He turned and gave her the same look he'd given her when he first asked her what she needed to be happy. That strange mixture of longing confusion that she could never forget- that she pictured whenever she closed her eyes.

"You know, when I was very young, whenever something bad would happen to me or I thought that my life just couldn't get any worse, my brother had a saying. 'Don't be afraid of hard times. With enough patience and love, a determined person can make a garden bloom in the desert.' I've always believed in it, but these past few months have proven to me that it's true beyond the shadow of a doubt.

"My whole life ended, but you brought me back to life." She pointed to the trees and flowers all around them. "All of this represents the beautiful thing you did for me, Ulquiorra. This is the garden that you planted in my heart." Her face burned so badly that she feared it may ignite. "I love you."

This time it was her turn to lead. She stepped up onto the tips of her toes, guiding his face down and pulling him into a kiss. No one else in any world existed except for the two of them, and Orihime wanted that second to last forever.

**The End**

**Afterward**

Some time later.

"You are… Ulquiorra?" Ichigo turned around in time to see Ulquiorra's form emerge from the doorway. The arrancar's eyes measured him coldly. _I cannot fault for you risking so much to save her._Ulquiorra thought, his face and actions remaining cold as ice. _However, you have no chance for success, and I cannot allow you to continue._

"You're familiar with my name, though we've never been introduced? Very well." Ulquiorra progressed down the narrow stairway toward him. To his surprise, however, Ichigo began walking away.

"Do you not wish to fight me, Kurosaki Ichigo?" He asked dispassionately.

"I have no reason to fight you." The young shinigami replied, not bothering to turn around. "You may be the enemy, but you've never personally harmed any of my friends."

"Oh?" Ulquiorra asked. "Does that still apply if I tell you that I was the one who forced Orihime Inoue to come to Hueco Mundo?" The second he finished this taunt he was forced to raise his arm to defend himself from Ichigo's sword. Ichigo eyed him vehemently as he pushed with all his strength against Ulquiorra's block.

"So it was you! Do you have any idea what you've done? Everyone's calling Orihime a traitor because of what you did." He shouted in raged, his passion having no effect on Ulquiorra's stone-like composure.

"That is to be expected. If it had happened any other way, it would mean that I'd miscalculated." There was actual a small flicker of regret in his eyes as he said this, but such a thing was completely imperceptible to someone who wasn't intimately familiar with him. This phrase wound up being the final taunt needed to draw Ichigo into a full battle. For the next several minutes he drew upon every ounce of power his body had to offer, but for all his effort never succeeded in causing even slight injury to the high-ranking Espada. The battle's conclusion saw him lying on the ground in a pool of blood, Ulquiorra standing over him in triumph. Yet even though he saw the futility of his entire assault, as his enemy neared, Ichigo drew his blade up incredulously; its tip pressed firmly against Ulquiorra's chest.

_His power variations are less wild, and his capabilities continue to increase. The longer his assault continues the more likely it becomes that Lord Aizen will order his death._

"You're the leader, aren't you?" Ichigo asked, his voice barely audible under his heavy panting and the life blood he was choking on. "Which means that if I can beat you, our victory is guaranteed."

"Is that how it is? I see." Ulquiorra took the tip of Ichigo's sword into his hand, letting the bladed edge rip the fabric of his uniform. Ichigo's eyes grew wide in horrible realization as the cloth separated to reveal the large '4' tattooed on Ulquiorra's torso. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. Numero cuatro Espada: Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Ichigo's eyesight shifted violently, he knew he was starting to pass out from loss of blood. His lips moved as if trying to speak, but no sound came out.

"You cannot defeat me, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra drove the tips of his fingers into the young man's chest as he spoke. Ichigo wretched violently, coughing up blood. "Even if you could, there still remain three espada more powerful than I." He withdrew his extended hand and his opponent collapsed onto the ground. "If you can find the strength to stand, I advise you to leave this place. If you cannot, then die here. It is no concern of mine what becomes of you." In both his speech and his manner, he conveyed that this was the true way he felt. However, the cautious eye could see that he'd ever so slightly missed the vital artery.

_I taunted you into battle, and pointed out your weakness for her sake. _There was no vehemence or mercy in his voice. Ichigo Kurosaki as a person meant absolutely nothing to him. However, Ichigo Kurosaki as someone close to Orihime's heart was someone for whom he would gladly risk his life. _Survive, Ichigo Kurosaki. Survive and flee from this place. I have no desire to ever be forced to report your death to Orihime. _

Ulquiorra left the half-dead body of his enemy lying on the ground and carried on about his business.

Author's final note: Okay, I admit that Ulquiorra being the first to confess feelings for Orihime was almost completely out of character for him, but I wanted to go out on a note that may not havebeen easy to see coming. I was fiercely debating adding the afterward, since as I said earlier it IS mostly just dialogue and actions from episode 161, but I ultimately decided to add it simply because I thought it might be interesting to show what Ulquiorra's possible motive for attacking Ichigo like that could have been.

Also, I'm sorry for the tremendous delay in adding this final chapter. Circumstances were to blame, I wasn't just pouting about a lack of reviews or anything. (Although a note to everyone who has yet to review, this is your last chance to say what you think!)

One last time I'd just like to thank everyone who has contributed to making this story a success. I had ideas for a couple more chapters, but fan of sitcoms, I know all too well that once an ambiguously romantic couple confesses their feelings for each other, the story just loses its entertainment value. 

Thus I decided it best to go ahead and end my fiction at its emotional peak. I hope that I was able to live up to your expectations, and that my future stories can be at least as interesting. (There will definitely be future stories! I'm not sure what they'll be yet, but fanfiction is all I have to do for fun right now.) Please have a good day.


End file.
